They Call It Lost And Found For A Reason
by Cadi Cay
Summary: Haley and Nathan see each other seven years after she left. she did not leave with chris or on tour. Nathan is a big time basketball player and haley is a bill board topping vocalist. but when they meet on bad terms what will happen? slightly AU
1. Prolouge

**Default Chapter**

**Chapter 1**

_A/N: Haley never left with Chris to go to New York or on tour. Also this chapter is a little long and quick just cause want to get every thing out there so I cant start the 'meaty' part of the story._

"No Jimmy I told you I didn't want to do it!" A very angry Haley James yelled into her cell phone at her publicist Jimmy Nasch.

Her life was going well. She loved it. Haley James was artist that was always number one on the build board charts with new singles. But what she though was the best part was her daughter, Charlotte Natalie Scott, yes Scott. Charlotte was the daughter of the Nathan Scott, point guard of the New York Knicks. Nathan didn't know about Charlotte. When she was 17 and found out that she was pregnant with her husband's daughter, Haley should have been happy, they should have been happy. But in actuality Haley was terrified. Although not for her, but for Nathan. He was so talented with basketball and thought, at that time, that it would be good to let him have that. But when she actually had Charlotte she wanted to call Nathan every day. But its not really that easy to call your husband after you left in the middle of the night no less, and tell him that he was a father so she never did. Haley did though send divorce papers to the love of her life but he never singed them, and secretly she was so happy he didn't. It made her fell like he did truly lover her no matter what, But she knew she could never face him. And that's why she was having Problems with jimmy, who didn't know about her past with Nathan at all.

"Haley James you are going to New York. And you are going to go to the court. And you are going to sing the anthem. And that my little diva is final." Jimmy said a matter of factly on that other end.

"No I'm not! I can't and I won't." Haley said not budging on her decision. If there was only a chance that she could see Nathan, the one and only love of her life she was not taking it. It was bad enough seeing him on the cover of sports magazines, and on TV interviews, and in the tabloids. Knowing he must feel the same way.

And why is that? You always sing the anthem what's so different about New York?"

"Um….Charlotte has school." She said. She had no other excuse, and she knew that that was not going to fly with Jimmy.

"Ok one you always take her on the road during school and it doesn't matter because in the end you are going even it I have to come to your pent house apartment and carry you there!" And he meant it this gig was paying a lot to get her there.

"Ahhhh!" She said giving up. And on top of that it was tomorrow so she didn't even have time to mentally prepare herself….of Charlotte.

By 7:50 the next morning her, Charlotte and Jimmy were all on her jet off to NY.

"Mommy, where's my new doll?" Charlotte asked as she sat on the floor coloring.

"I don't know check you pink bag. Brad can u get me another vodka?" Charlotte ran off to get her doll. And Haley received her third vodka and tonic.

"You ok? Your sucking those back like there's no tomorrow!" Jimmy said a little worried about her client, but he was more her friend than anything.

"Just dandy!" Haley said sarcastically.

Later in the knicks' gym:

"OK! Ok! Water break everyone." Nathan's coach said. "Now while I have you here, I think you should know that Ashlee Simpson cancelled on us-" but he was cut off by his team clapping and cheering. He chuckled. "Anyways, Haley James will be singing the anthem tonight." He when back to his clip board but Nathan on the other hand was choking furiously on he sports drink.

"23, I know she's smokin' but I didn't even react that way!" one of his team mates said patting his back and walking away. She wasn't 'smokin'! She was his wife! Nathan suspiciously disappeared from practice early to think about what was going to happen in three hours when he saw her. Seven years was a long time. Nathan didn't hate her, but he was hurt and confused. He always thought that Haley and him were happy but then one morning when he woke up she was gone with all her stuff and the only thing that stayed behind was a small piece of paper it said _"Nathan- don't get the wrong idea, I love you so much but I want you to have all your dreams. Please peruse basketball like you want to, but always remember our vows 'always and forever" Nathan Scott I will love you always and forever. Your wife – Hales _

He held that note, and read it over "always and forever" maybe he could talk to her and find out what really happened seven years ago. Yes he was very angry, tremendously in love, he could never hate her. Never.

She walked in through the back, holding Charlotte's hand tight, to avoid seeing Nathan. Jimmy didn't let her drink anymore o the plane, thanks to Jimmy, so she was mostly sober. The people had all ready started the sound check and in a half hour she would be up there singing…….and seeing Nathan.

"Ok babe mommy has to go do stuff so stay here with jimmy. K? I love you!" Haley kissed Charlotte and started to walk out.

"I donst' get to watch? I always watch mom." She said a little hurt. And Haley then felt like a horrible mother. Her little girl always made her do that.

"Not tonight. Ok babe. Oh and I want you to be _really, really _quiet for mommy. Can you do that just this once? For me?" Haley asked, almost pleading.

"Yea, I guess but then I want to get a present, please mommy please!"

"OK! OK! OK! But I have to go on bye!" she gave Charlotte one quick kiss and then ran out hoping the team would be in the locker room still, but she was sadly mistaken. Without him seeing her, she watched him and started crying. "James get it together!" she told herself.

"Haley what are you waiting for? You have about 10,000 screaming fans out there lets go!" a crew man said to her. She walked out to the court, trying not to look at him. But that plan didn't work. They made eye contact. 'ok, ok, ok just sing the song, say bye, and get out you can do it!' she said to herself.

"Hey New York!" she said her voice still shaky. The fans screamed and that's what would let her get through the night….or 10 minutes. "Ok let's do this!" she yelled trying to get them exited. "Oh say can you see, by the dawns early light," she looked at him again and that's when it happened. "I can't do this." She breathed as she fell hard to the ground.

"HALEY!" He screamed. He ran over to her, while his team mattes watched him dumbfounded. He was the first one there, but not for long. The paramedics were there in a flash. "  
What's happening? Is she ok? What's going on?" he was now yelling and still not getting any answers.

"I'm sorry sir we cant tell you anything right now unless your family." With that said they started to walk away with her on a gurney. He thought for a second, should he say anything would she be angry with him when she woke up if he did? He didn't care, what of it was serious!

"I-I-I'm I'm her husband." It was at that second that he heard the camera's clicking, and saw the reporters bombarding him. Then he realized they were right next to the microphone.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**They Call it Lost and Found for a Reason**

**Chapter 2**

**Truths Revealed **

"Oh, Oh, well ok Mr. Scott come with me." The paramedic said just as surprised as everyone else.

"Thank You." And just like that he was with Haley in the ambulance. But it was awkward, even if she was asleep. But he felt good like she needed him again. She looked just like she did seven years ago, the night before she left. He remembered it so clearly.

**Flashback**

_He walked into their bedroom, after finishing a game of NBA Live. Haley was already asleep and she looked so peaceful. He changed in to a pair of boxers to sleep in and tried to get into the bed gently, so he didn't disturb her. She only stirred for a moment and then once again returned to her rhythmic breathing. He turned over to her and kissed her for head. "I love you Hales. Always and forever. Sweet dreams." _

**End of Flashback**

But that's when the anger once again came pouring backing in. That's when he remembered how bad it had been when she left. He was a mess. Nathan was drinking in class, and always drunk. Nathan was pretty bad back then, but everything changed for him when he when to High Flyers. He told himself that it was for his dad because it's what he would have wanted for him. But he knew that deep down it was for Haley. And at that moment Nathan was about to explode from all the emotions. He hated her, missed her, and loved her all at the same time. Nathan, at that point was truly confused.

Later at the hospital he waited in the room with her to wake up. Nathan didn't want her to wake up in an unfamiliar place, with tubes and monitors hooked up to her. And he needed to talk to her as soon as she woke up.

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor said. When he looked up from the file in his hand he almost screamed. "um... your…your…" the doctor said rambling on, he was obviously a fan.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott. What is going on with her?" he wanted to get to the point.

"Right, well, It seems that your _wife_" emphasizing the word"Had another attack" at that word he froze, and a million questions were going through his mind. Did this happen a lot is she going to be ok? He thought. Nathan could also tell that the doctor sensed his confusion. "Right, ok, Ms. James has a disease called Vestibular Neuronitis. It causes her to pass out when her heart beats over a certain pace. This may not only be athletically induced but the attacks can also be stress induced." He thought to himself, _I did this to her, even though she totally deserved it. No that was wrong don't talk like that. _ Nathan really did feel bad about seeing her under these circumstances. "She'll be awake in about an hour. So I'll leave you two alone." With that he started to walk out, but quickly turned around. "Would you like me to make arrangement to have your daughter brought to the hospital to be with you two?" waiting for an answer. But Nathan could just think '_what the fuck? A daughter! How… no I know that but when? Is why she left? Is she mine? Why didn't she tell me?' _ his mind was racing a mile a minute and he could hardly stop to breath. Then Nathan asked the number one question in his mind.

"Um… this is going to sound completely strange, but how old is she?" he asked out of curiosity, not for any other reason than to know how old his daughter was.

"Uhh, ok, well, it says here that her birthday is October 26, 2006. That would make Charlotte six years old." Then the doctor quickly walked out, he was definitely wireded out. Charlotte. He had a little girl named Charlotte. A six year old daughter.

It was almost 10:45 in the night when Haley woke up. But she wasn't truly conscious right then. Her eyelids only began to flutter. She was yelling out her name and each time, for Nathan it was like getting hit in the chest with a rock.

"Charlotte. Charlotte. Babe? Charlie!" she was panicking and crying. That's when Nathan walked over to her bedside.

"Haley, Haley. Come 'on open your eyes." She responded to the encouraging, and yet distantly familiar voice.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, that was the same face that she had tried to avoid for seven years. And now it was staring down at her. He looked so amazing, more mature. That's when she heard the beeping; the steady sound of monitors all around her. Haley shot up into a sitting position and looked around, afraid and confused. That's when she heard Nathan again.

"Yea I know. A little freaky huh?" He said, almost trying to comfort her. Haley thought he would hate her but happy it was the exact opposite. Although she was terribly mistaken. "BUT NOT AS FREAKY AS RIDING IN THE FUCKIN' AMBULENCE WITH YOUR WIFE, WHO VANISHED SEVEN YEARS AGO IN THE MIDDLE IN THE NIGHT. THEN HAVING A DOCTOR COME IN AND TELL YOU THAT SHE HAS A DISEASE AND THEN DUMPS ON YOU THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A SIX YEAR OLD DAUGHTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT HALEY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He was totally enraged but kind of felt guilty after, for having her to wake up to that. But she deserver it. She hurt him so bad.

"I can explain, Nathan I'm sorry-" she began, with tears already pouring down her face, but Nathan cut in.

"Can you really Haley. You can't justify the fact that u never told me I had a kid!"

"Please just listen to what I have to say!" Haley was getting frustrated and totally stressed out which is what got her in the situation in the first place. Haley knew about her condition. She had attacks when she got really stressed out and afraid all at the same time, but they hadn't started until she left Tree Hill. Until she left Nathan.

"Fine, go right ahead!" He answered still screaming.

"I didn't leave for any other reason than you Nathan, I loved you so much. So, so much and I still do just like I said I would. But when I found out I was pregnant; I was so incredibly afraid. Nathan you had so many dreams that you wanted to fulfill. Things you wanted to do. But then we got married which was going to make it sooo much harder for you, next I found out I'm pregnant! You wouldn't have gotten to any of those things Nathan. So I left, and I was sure I was doing to right thing. But then when I had Charlotte, I knew I couldn't do it by myself, I needed you every day. And I picked that phone up every day to call you. But I couldn't. You know how hard it is to call the husband that you left and say 'I just wanted to say sorry for leaving. Oh and u have a daughter.' I couldn't. I just could not do it." Haley was now in a full blown out sob. "And when she was in kindergarten, I remember the day that she asked me why all the other kids had daddies but she didn't. That's when I had to give the 'all families are different' speech. Got that was the second hardest things ever had to do, the first was leave. Then there was the day that I had to go out to dinner with my publicist. I came home, the sitter left, I went to check on Charlotte and she was kissing a poster I asked her what she was doing and she said she was kissing the hottest man alive. Because the sitter told her-" Haley's uncontrollable sobs were starting to make it difficult to listen and understand her, but Nathan just kept quiet. "And I started yelling and I told her to never do that again. And do you know why because it was a poster of you! Goddamn it Nathan do you know how hard it is to see you on the TV and the cover of magazines and-" she stopped in mid sentence. Haley couldn't catch her breath, and fell back on the bed. She stopped crying and her eyelids were closed.


	3. Truths Revealed

**Author's Note!**

Hey guys this is Cadium. And I just wanted to know if you guys had any suggestions on what should happen nest in the story. I have some ideas of my own but I just wanted to know where you guys wanted it to go. Sooo please tell me cause I really want to make you guys happy so if you have any thing just tell me.

PS: I also really like constructive criticism so if you have any bring it on! lol

-Cadium Kaye (Cadi Cay)


	4. A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

"**A Fever You Can't Sweat Out"**

**Chapter Three**

**-Cadium Kaye Walker**

It ended up that Haley's condition was worse that every one had thought. Her last 'attack' had really done damage to her system. She weak and sickly feeling. Haley was disgustingly pale, and all in all just felt like she had the flu times ten. Then after carefully assessing the situation at hand, the doctor thought that it was necessary for some one to stay with Haley. She had a young daughter and claimed to be a single mother, so naturally Dr. Whitman thought that it would be dangerous to leave them alone in New York (he also though that Haley was not up to making the trip back to her LA home. Obviously when he told Nathan all of this he was implying that her should be the one taking care of Haley, and Charlotte.

"Yes! I understand she needs help. But I don't think that, that is the best idea. I want to help but I can't. I just can't. And I know that you don't understand, but-" Nathan was cut off by the doctor once again trying to persuade him into watching after Haley for the next couple of weeks he although was very persistent. Nathan was getting so irritated he had himself convinced that Dr. W. was going to go to the press and say that 'he had gotten the famous Haley James and Nathan Scott back together after a messy break up so many years ago.' He could just see it now, and it was a sight for soar eyes.

"I don't mean to barge into your personal life."

"Well you've already done a pretty damn good job." As Nathan said this he furrowed his brow, and buried his head into his large hands. This was all too much for him to be handling right now.

"Anyways," The doctor continued, completely disregarding Nathan's remark. "I honestly think that it would be best and _most logical_ if you, being her husband took care of her. But also there was something I wanted to bring up if you wouldn't mind?" Nathan didn't bother to answer being that the doctor was going to end up saying it anyways. "You asked me before how old she was. Which gave me the impression that you didn't have a, a um…_good_ relation ship with her if one at all. And I thought that If you did want to get to know her, one might consider this and opportunity." Nathan had decided that this asshole had overstepped his boundaries about five minutes ago.

"For the last god damned time she has other family, she is really close with her sister Brooke. I'm sure she could go there. You know what you're really starting to piss me off (!) so I'll make the god for saken arrangements myself!" as he left the little room he had brought Nathan into he cursed him under his breath. Knowing himself an out burst like this was normal. He always had, had a short temper, although the doctor on the other hand was shocked. Nathan just walked out to his car. He drove home, to his penthouse apartment over looking the river. He never thought he remembered being so confused in his life. Aside from the mind boggling, brain racking confusion he had endured for years when he tried to figure out why the love of his life had left him.

It was at that point that Nathan could bear to see her anymore. He had tried so hard to forget about her; although he was unsuccessful being that she was always on TV or the radio. But he had though he had done a good job, until now. So he decided that he needed to do the right thing, or at least his own version of it. He knew it would be best for Haley and Charlotte. He figured if he had kept her from Nathan for so long she obviously had her reasons so he decided to respect her, even though he resented her for it. Nathan was going to find Brooke.


	5. You Better be Right by Her Side

**Chapter Four**

"**They call it Lost and Found for a Reason"**

Yes. Nathan was going to find Brooke James. She was the very close to Haley when they were in high school. Hell they were Twins. But then again, we where all really close in high school. In a sense it was Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Jake; just them against the world. Until Jake left to go find his daughter, Jenny. I can remember now how much in love him and Peyton where it was almost sickening, but people said that about me and Haley too. Then Haley left to go have a daughter, Charlotte; my daughter Charlotte. Brooke went to California the summer before senior year, right after Haley left me. She said she was coming back but never did. It devastated my cousin Lucas. Every relationship that I have ever been around, or in, has never worked. Well except for Lucas's mom Karen, and his father, my uncle Keith, but don't fool your self they have had their share of problems too.

Trying to find Brooke was harder than Nathan had expected. Especially being that he didn't even know what state she lived in. But eventually he succeeded, although he was not too happy about the way that he went about it.

After trying everything else Nathan, remembered that other than Haley, Brooke had been close to Peyton Sawyer. He thought that there was still a good chance that she lived in her old house so he decided to call it.

"Jagelski residence." A young girl said in a monotony, and dreary voice.

"Jagelski! Wow, Is this jenny!" Nathan said, getting exited, and happy for his old friends.

"um…no" the girl said in the same cold voice.

"OK, one: attitude is not necessary, and two: is Peyton there?" he said getting annoyed.

"Do you mean Mrs. Jagelski?"

"I don't f-" Nathan cut himself off. "um, know. All I know that I need to talk to Peyton Sawyer. I don't know if her last name is still the same. All I know is that I need to talk to her."

"Well Mrs. Jagelski's first name is Peyton." The girl said, obviously getting pure enjoyment from it.

"Why didn't you put her on the phone when I asked to talk to Peyton?"

"It wouldn't have mattered much now would it?"

"And why is that." Nathan said letting out a deep sigh because of the annoying little girl on the other side of the phone.

"Because she's not home." The girl let out a duh from the under her breath.

"well can you just let her know that Nathan called.

"Nathan who?"

"Just Nathan and if she says 'that conceded bastard idiot from high school' just say yes." When he said that last sentence it was like Nathan felt this pang of guilt in his heart for how he acted towards all his friends; after Haley left. Especially Peyton, he had know that she was hurting because Jake left but he didn't care about anyone but himself.

"OK just Nathan, I'll give her the message." And with that she hung up the phone.

Nathan told Peyton the whole story about Haley; and had finally gotten to the part on why he had called Peyton in the first place.

"I really do fell badly for her Nathan I do, and I don't mean to ba mean bu….is this going somewhere?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, yea about that, well I think you get why I can't take care of her. I mean it just too hard. And I though that maybe I could get Brooke's number from you so that she could take on her sisterly duties."

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, I have know Brooke my whole life. God, she used to call me their lost in translation triplet. But I can tell you for a fact right now that Brooke is not going to take care of her. Not because she doesn't care but because you being her husband should have that responsibility. And personally I agree with her." Peyton said matter-of-factly.

"Pey, it's just too hard. Can't you get that?" Nathan asked trying to rationalize, with his former girlfriend, and his now distant friend.

"Than you should have singed the damn papers, Nathan. I'm not going into this anymore, we have don't it too many times, and I'm not in the mood."

"Ok I get it but can you just give me Brooke's number. Yea, you ready?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Ok its 673-555-4128, k?"

"Got it. Thanks again Pey." He really was thankful.

"Yea I know. Ok so what's the hospital and room number? Oh and when is she being released? And if we don't get there before she's released is she going to be in New York of LA?"

"Whoa, um wait, what are you talking about?" Nathan was totally lost.

"Well you know it could take a while for us to get there. Jenny has school so I have to talk to her school saying that she's going to be out for a while. And me and Jake have work, so we both need to be cleared for vacations. Oh, and I need to call Lucas, oh and Karen." Almost as if she was repeating her to do list out loud.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You really didn't expect to tell me that my best friend is in the hospital, and not expect to came see her, did you?"

"Well know but-" Nathan was always being cut off.

"Good! And I know its not for a great reason but we'll all be seeing each other again! This is so great!"

"Um, Pey, I'm not going to be there. I thought you knew that?"

"You son of a bitch, you better be lying! You saw what I did to the eye liner skank, also known as Lucas' bar slut, formally known as the mother daughter, also know as Nikki. You do not want to mess with me Nathan Lee Scott! So you better be right next to her when I get there, and not only that but you better be there the whole ride. Even if your not going to be the one waiting on her hand and foot for a month. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes ma'am. Talk to ya later." And with that the conversation was over.


	6. Charlotte, My Charlotte

**Chapter Five**

"**You Made Your Bed, Now Lye in it"**

**They Call it Lost And Found for A Reason**

**Written By: Cadium K. Walker **

Once again Nathan explained the whole situation with Haley, but this time to Brooke. And Just like she thought she would be Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer Jagielski was right.

"Nathan, I love my sister so much. And I'm always there for her, and I always will be. But Nate you made a decision seven years ago. You didn't sign the papers. And now you have to deal with that. She's my every thing and when you but those papers under you mattress six years ago. You choice was to keep her as _your _everything. You made your bed Nate and now you have to lye in it. But I'm not saying that I won't be there to help and visit. So, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yea, Oh and Peyton, her, Jake and Jenny are coming. When I talked to Peyton she said, she was going to call Luke too. So this should be good. Yea know to see every one again."

"Yea, so I'll talk to yea?

"Yea, bye." Nathan was now totally frustrated. But deep down, he knew that Brooke was right. But his pride would never admit it. So he decided to go back to the hospital and spend time with Haley. On his was down he turned the radio on.

"And were beck. This is Joey and hear is Billy Gillman's new song- As Sung By Charlotte." The song started to play.

"FUCK!" he had forgotten about Charlotte. Did she come with Haley; was she on the streets of New York looking for her mother, since yesterday? "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" All he could think of doing was rushing to the hospital to ask Haley where she was.

He ran into the hospital as fast as his legs could take him, but to Nathan's dismay it was not fast enough. Although eventually, he made it there, to her room.

"Hales?" He called out to her as he walked into the room. Haley was pretty out of it, but hearing him call her hales made her feel like Nathan still loved her.

"Yea, Nate, I'm right here." Her voice was shaky from the butterflies in her stomach. And then she had an epiphany, this was her husband.

"Hey, I was driving back over hear and I remembered that Charlotte didn't come with us here yesterday." The concerned tone he spoke in gave Haley the most genuine smile. He really sounded like her cared about her, but who's to say he didn't?

"Oh yea, she's with my manager jimmy. He'll watch her, Jimmy's like her uncle." She said with a laugh.

"Oh that's good. I just didn't know if she came with you or what. But Now that she's ok, I was thinking that maybe we could talk?" He stated it almost as a question, as if to test the water. "Maybe about life….and Charlotte."

"Of course, ask any me any thing you want." She tried to suppress the ecstatic feeling she had that Nathan wanted to know about his daughter.

"OK, what is her whole name? and why did you choose them?" Nathan thought that he should start at the beginning. He had so many questions.

"Her name is Charlotte Natalie Scott. Charlotte, because I have always loved that name, and Natalie, because it was the grisliest version of Nathan I could think of when I was drugged up on Demerol, and when through 15 and a half hours of labor. And might I add that they were not my finest moments." They both chuckled.

"Why did you do that? I mean you don't tell me I have a daughter but you name her after me and give her my last name." He didn't want to sound cruel but it still bothered him that Haley never told him.

"Well, when I thought about it made sense, and it still does. She's your daughter, and I thought that if she was named after you than she would always have a piece of you with her." Haley turned he head away, so Nathan couldn't see the tear casually roll down her cheek. And so he couldn't see her eyes. He always had know what she was thinking when he looked at her eyes, and figured he wouldn't have lost that talent. Although little did she know, she was unsuccessful at both.

Nathan looked into her soft chocolate brown eyes and saw how guilt ridden they were. Nathan could understand what she was thinking when she left. He didn't agree with it but he understood. Nor, did he forgive her but he thought that maybe he should try. He knew that they should especially, since he decided that he wanted to be in Charlotte's life. Since he decided he wanted to be a dad.

A/N: hey every one sorry the last chapter sucked! And I'm sorry Nathan'smanna: mid-terms and my period isn't a good combo. But that's not an excuse so I do apologies. But I hope this is better. The only reviews I have been getting are: great story and can't wait to read more! But that doesn't really tell me what you guys want to happen….so maybe if you could give me a little direction on what you want…because I really just want to make you guys happy

Love

Cadi


	7. Chapter 7

**They Call It Lost and Found for a Reason**

**All the Way Home**

**Chapter Seven**

"Ya know its kinnda' ironic how this all happened because of you and now, I'm going home with you to make sure I don't have another attack." Haley stated with a light chuckle.

"Ya, this may sound strange but, I'm really glad it happened. Everything, all of it."

"Meet too." She let out a nervous laugh and smile. But they both knew how truly sincere the other had been.

Neither of them had gotten any sleep those three days she was in the hospital. All they did was talk.

All Nathan had wanted to talk about was getting to talk to Charlotte; he wanted to meet her, be in her life. He wanted to be her father. It was now or never.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yea?"

"I need to ask you something. We need to talk about something; something important."

"OK Nathan, you're scaring me." Her voice uneven and shaky.

"No, nothing bad, I think. Haley, I want to be Charlotte's father. I want to be there for her. I want to love her and I want her to love me back, please." Now he was the one with the shaky voice, not because he was scared but because he was crying. Yes, Nathan Scott was crying. And all Haley could do was get out of the chair she was comfortably settled in, and walk over to him. They were inches apart, and staring at the other. They stood there for a few moments, that's when she lunged her weak body toward him and wrapped her frail arms around his neck. Haley rested her head on his chest, and she too now was crying.

"Thank you." Was all she could muster up and for about a half hour that's all they did hold one another, tearing.

They had talked about it for a while after that. About the whole situation, how they were going to tell her, and practically everything else. They also decided that if Charlotte didn't completely hate them for not telling her all this time, that Haley might move to New York so that Nathan would get to see her more often. But they figured how mad could a six year old get especially since she had the attention span of a bug, but being raised with Brooke James in your life, anything is possible.

Nathan and Haley also talked briefly about Brooke. How she lied to everyone, to follow, be with, and help her sister. For a while she lived with Haley, which was interesting. They were twins, but were fraternal; so people always thought they were lesbians raising their daughter. Nathan almost fell of the hospital bed he and Haley were sitting on, because he was laughing so hard.

"You don't understand how awkward it was, people was always staring at us!" trying to defend herself, but it didn't help. Nathan just sustained his laughing fit. "Anyways, when do I get to leave and see everyone! I miss Jenny, and Brook, and Peyton!" she whined. And out of shear coincidence, the doctor causally told Haley and Nathan that she could be released.

About an hour later they were in Nathan's car and one their way home. Well, Nathan's home. A huge smile was plastered across Haley's she loved the way it felt to be in the car with him again, hell to be next to him again.

Nathan was so grateful for this second chance he had with Haley, the only woman Nathan would ever be able to love. But he was almost positive that she just wanted to be friends, nothing more. Although his head was almost ready to accept that fact he knew his heart would never be able to. Never.

_A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, and sorry it was really short but I'm sure there will be another chapter up before Tuesday at the most. _

_Coming up:_

_naley bond more_

_Nathan meets Charlotte_

_The gang reunites._


	8. Maybe we Can Be a Family

**That's my Daddy?**

**Chapter Eight **

**They Cal it Lost & Found for a Reason**

Nathan walked into one of the spare bedrooms in the townhouse he owned. There was Haley watching a movie and balling. He jumped on the bed with her, making her shriek and then playfully hit him.

"So I just got off the phone with that Jimmy guy, he's going to put Charlotte on the plane about eleven thirty at night tomorrow. And well pick her up at around six in the morning. It was the only flight I could get. Sound good?" Nathan asked, clearly pleased with.

"Wait he's not going with her? She's six years old Nathan not sixteen!" Haley said clearly worried about her daughter.

"Hales don't worry. She has a flight attendant that is assigned to watch her and take care of her, she'll also come out with Charlotte and wait with her until we come to get her." He said chuckling at his wife, no no no stop thinking of her like that. That was such a long time ago.

"Ok, but if anything happens her I swear to god!" she was yelling.

"Hales nothing is going to happen. Ok?" God why did have to talk to her like that? It gave her butterflies in her stomach, and her palms got sweaty. "Ok I have a question. Why would you want to watch a movie that makes you cry?" Nathan asked mocking Haley when he saw that she was watching the notebook. Classic chick flick.

"Shut up!" he yelled and again playfully hit him.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around and talking. With each passing minute Haley fell more in love with Nathan than she ever though possible, no matter how cheesy that sounded it was true. Little did she know that Nathan felt the same way.

Haley talked to Peyton, who talked to Lucas, who talked to Brooke who had talked Nathan, and every one deiced that there would be there in a few days. That way Nathan would be able to meet Charlotte and spend some time with her. She couldn't wait to see her old friends.

"Nathan, are you awake?" Haley whispered as she walked into his room. It was cold and raining. He never answered, she walked around to the side of the bed that he was a sleep on. "Nathan, Nathan wake up." She whispered into his ear while vigorously shaking his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" he said groggily as he pulled a pillow over his head and tightening his grip on his own comforter.

"Nathan, Nathan, wake up I'm worried about Charlotte." She said once again shaking his shoulder. Finally he gave up and looked into her eyes. It was dark in the room with only the moon to light it, but even Stevie Wonder could see the anguish in her face.

Nathan picked her up and put her in the bed right next to him. "Haley, don't worry. Please stop worrying?" He held her close to his body. Their bodies contoured together and perfectly meshed into one. It brought back so many memories. So many wonderful memories. Haley only answered with a nod, which also gave Nathan to pull her in even closer, and kissed her hair.

Haley and Nathan both were waken by the obnoxious alarm clock in the master bedroom. It was now 5:30 and in Nathan's opinion Haley was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. She was screaming and yelling, she was going crazy.

Nathan was standing in front of his dresser, which held a mirror above it. He was putting on a watch when he saw a moving figure from the corner of his eye. He looked up ad saw none other then a terrified Haley.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nathan asked in a soft comforting tone.

"I don't mean to get you upset, but your getting dressed to pick up a six year old girl you've never met before, and your going to tell her that you're her father." Haley could see a saddened look come to his face, but Nathan quickly tried to hide it. "I though that maybe I should pick her up and then we could meet you somewhere for breakfast. Ya know just to tell her, and prepare her." Haley questioned.

"Ya that would be good. I don't want to freak her out or anything." Haley could easily hear the disappointment in his voice.

Haley finally spotted Charlotte. She couldn't help herself from running through the crowd. And with a massive amount of 'excuse me's' and 'thank you's' she finally reached her baby girl. She didn't even say hello, Haley just snatched her up and twirled her around.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" She screeched.

"Hey Baby girl! I missed you so, so, so, so, so, so, much!" Haley screamed equally loud.

"Mommy, your squeezing" Charlotte whispered into her mother's ear.

"I'm sorry baby!" Haley yelled in an apologetic tone.

Charlotte and Haley were now in the car, on their way to the diner to meet Nathan. Haley was dreading telling Charlotte about her father, but she knew that she had to do it.

"Babe?"

"Yea mommy?" Charlotte asked, she didn't even bother to pick up her head, form her coloring book.

"Do you remember when you asked me if you had a daddy like Sabrina did?"

"Yup" once again not lifting her head.

"Ya know you do have a daddy."

"I do!" Charlotte squealed throwing her crayons on the floor. Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Yea, ya do. Do you want to meet him?"

"For sure Dior!" Charlotte couldn't eep from giggling at her own little rhyme. "When can I see him mommy?" Charlotte quickly stopped laughing to tell Haley that she 'meant business' as Her Aunt Brooke taught her.

"Now, for breakfast."

"Hmm…" She though very hard. "I guess." Charlotte stated as she picked up her crayons off the floor, like it was nothing special. 'That was easier that I thought. Maybe this would be so bad after all.' Haley thought to herself.

Nathan was waiting in a booth at the diner for Charlotte and Haley to show up. With every passing minute the knot in his stomach just kept getting tighter. Then the bells chimed signaling that there was a new customer. Nathan looked up as saw a little girl with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. 'That's my daughter.' Nathan thought to himself he was in aw. He made her. Nathan heard the bells again and saw Haley running in after the girl

"Charlie how many times do I have to tell you not to run away from mommy?" Haley tried to whisper in a stern voice, but was unsuccessful being that the entirety of the dinner looked at her. Immediately, Haley could feel her cheeks becoming red, and wished Nathan would come and save her from her embarrassment.

"Hales. Haley, over here!" Nathan shouted while waving his arm trying to get her attention. Haley took Charlotte's small hand in her own and started walking down the row of tables to meet Nathan. Haley was putting her big dark sunglasses and her head, while trying to stop Charlotte from tripping while she put her crayons back in the box.

The two girls finally made it to the booth Nathan was seated in.

"Hey." Heley gave a nervous smile as did Nathan.

"This is breakfast right mommy? And you said that I was seeing my daddy at breakfast. So is this my daddy?" Charlotte questioned very matter of factly. Both adults was stunned at the little girl.

"Um, uh yup this is your dad Charlotte." Haley stuttered. "Sorry like I said she's with Brooke a lot." She whispered in Nathan's direction.

Nathan on the other hand was totally and completely stunned he didn't know how to act or what to say. It's not every day that you meet your daughter.

"Do you like to color?" Charlotte asked Nathan's way.

"Uh yea, yea, I like to color." He said with a laugh.

"Will you clolor me a…..a Flower!" Charlotte asked with a squeal. "Please daddy?" and with that Nathan's heart melted. He was a dad. Nathan wanted to run up to his daughter and hold her forever. Although he was quickly pulled out of her thoughts by Haley's ringing cell phone.

"Uh, hello?" Haley asked. She felt pretty guilty about answering her phone right at that moment, but it could have been important.

"Haley! Oh my good ness I haven't talked to you in like, forever. Brooke gave me this number. I figured I would call you because me Jake and Jenny just got to New York." Her voice was chipper with happiness. She couldn't wait to see her old friend.

"Peyton?" Haley asked getting exited herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Together Again**

**Chapter Nine**

**Lost and Found for a Reason**

"Yea! God I've missed you so, so, so much Hales." Haley could fell the tears starting to well up in her eyes, so that when she blinked her eye lids started to stick together. God she hated to cry.

"I missed you too, Pey." Haley whispered into the phone. She could feel the hot salty tears starting to freely stream down her face. Not only was she crying because of Peyton, and how much she probably hurt her best friend by leaving, but also because of seeing Charlotte and Nathan together like that. She had wished that for Charlotte for so many years, and now her baby was able to have it.

"Hales, are you crying? Oh Hales, please don't cry." Peyton was trying to consol her friend. "Haley Ann James Scott," That was her breaking point, Haley went into full blown sobs on the phone with Peyton, in the middle of the restaurant, with people looking at her, and Charlotte starting to cry (Charlotte always started to cry when Haley cried, she claimed 'that seeing her mommy cry made her cry too.') but the worst of it was that now Nathan was watching her and, getting afraid. "If you cry than it will make it so much harder for me to bitch you out when I get to New York in two hours!"

"What! Oh god. Ok bye." Haley slammed the cover of her cell phone down, and buried her eyes into her palms. She knew from experience that these kind of sobs would not be able to be controlled they had to be waited out. Not only that but she felt like she was spinning……..a thousand feet in the air! 'oh god his can't be good'. Haley thought to her self.

Nathan looked at the sight in front of him Charlotte was crying clinging to her mothers waits, who was also crying. That's when he began to to here them. They were becoming more apparent, and louder now. The clicking and the murmurs. 'Is that Haley James?' Oh my word that's Nathan Scott' 'are they a family?' 'Is that their daughter?' He could here them now and see people rustling through there bags. Nathan started to see cameras flash. He whipped his head around to see that they were not only from the other customers but…..the paparazzi.

They needed to get out of there fast. He picked up Charlie and swung her around his hip, still sobbing as hard as her mother, and he lovingly persuaded Haley to stand up to leave. Nathan soon realized that she was not in a state to walk, Haley just kept swaying back and forth and stumbled on her feet.

Nathan walked to the bathroom, supporting Haley with one arm and holding Charlotte with the other. Finally in the bathroom of the small diner, he called a driver to pick the small family up in the back of the low key, New York City diner.

"Ok Haley. 'Common sit down here and hold Charlotte." Nathan said soothingly as he put her and her daughter on the counter. He easily got Haley purse loose from her grip and started rummaging through it to find his wife's pills. 'No! No! No! stop saying that Scott!'.

Nathan finally found Haley's antibiotics. He got Haley and Charlotte into the limousine, and even got them to stop their now light sniffling. He hated to see his two girls cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lost & Found for a Reason

He replayed that last though in his head again. "His two girls." It was at that moment that he resented Haley. For everything. But he knew he had to stop thinking about that at least right now he had a little girl to take care of with a sick mommy. 'God I always said I would never say the word mommy.'

"Nathan?" Haley spoke, but only after it felt like the room wasn't spinning anymore. He steadied her, using her shoulders as anchors. Haley knew she was better now. Those had happened often, never the less she didn't tell Nathan. But Haley thought that she should take this as an opportunity, she snuggled up to him as close as possible and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Nathan's only response to this was wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"Oops." The couple heard a little voice from the other side of the car. Both hated to move out if their position but, they did to help their daughter. Charlotte had gotten into Haley's purse and took out her wallet. Being that she never paid much attention to her wallet, it was full of cards from every store, along with receipts, change, hair clips, old checks, and anything else you could imagine. "I'm sorry mommy, I'm real, real sorry." The little girl cried as she clutched onto her mother. Haley comforted the small girl, while Nathan went on his hands and knees in the limo to pick up Haley's things.

Nathan noticed the condition of her wallet before, so he didn't bother to pay much attention to the way he stuffed every thing in. That's when he saw it. Haley driver's license, It was brand new, the date said that she got it only last year. Although it did not say Haley James like one would think, but it clearly said : HALEY S. SCOTT, MARRIED.

Nathan could feel his heart racing a mile a minute, and he thought that if it kept going at this rate than it would pop out of his throat. He didn't know if he should jump for joy or attack her out of anger. He looked at one of her old checks. At the top it didn't say Ms. Haley James. IT said Mrs. Nathan Scott. Nathan decided not to say anything, he didn't want to get worked up or have an argument, he decided to think about it and then maybe talk to her if he felt the need right now all he knew was five people that he knew and loved very much were coming to see him, Haley and Charlotte.

'Uncle Keith was right. Tree Hill follows you were ever you go.'


	11. Original Sin

(Nathan's POV)

I was still in shock when we got home. And truth be told I didn't know weather to be overjoyed or enraged. On one hand, Haley might still want us together, like a family. But, if she did want us to be together than why didn't she ever come home. Why didn't she tell me about my daughter? On the other hand, were the hell does she get off thinking that she can still be Mrs. Nathan Scott? She left me in the middle of the night. She lied to me. I loved Haley so, so, so much. Hell, I still do. I was a mess when she left. She hurt so many people years ago.

"Thanks, but I could have done it." Haley said as she jerk Nathan from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yea no problem." He was trying to keep the chit chat to a minimum at that point. He stared out side looking at the frazzled people waking the streets of New York. And just like that they were back at Nathan's high rise penthouse apartment.

"Nathan, is something wrong?" Haley asked as she walked behind him, holding Charlotte's hand into the elevator. She heard the ding to the elevator and knew that only now would Nathan talk to her, because he could walk away from the situation. "Nathan please talk to me!"

"Ok Mrs. Scott, why don't you pick out one of the guest rooms for Charlotte to sleep in." Nathan, then waltzed into the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"Come on baby." Haley said picking up _their_ daughter. _I swear to god if he ends up hurting my baby I'll kill him. _She emptied the suit case Jimmy had packed Charlotte, Put some of her toys around. Just to make it feel more like her room.

Haley walked back into the main living area of the five bedroom apartment. She saw Nathan watching ESPN while doing some paper work.

"Nathan, we need to talk."

"Whatever…"

"Nathan!"

"OK, Haley what do you want to talk about?" Nathan sighed putting his work on the coffee table.

"Nathan, why don't you go first? I know you have something to bitch me out about."

"Well for one, I saw your license and your check book." He said standing up to face Haley.

"Yea what about them?" She knew what he was talking about. She still had that she was married to him. She was still Haley Scott.

"For one they say you're still Scott!" He was furious that she was just blowing this whole thing off as nothing. This was not nothing.

"Hate to brake it to you babe, but you're the one that didn't sign the papers." _Oh boy that's right, well I'm an ass_. "And to be honest I was over freaking joyed that you didn't. Nathan I was so happy that you wanted me to still be in your life."

"Oh." He was 'interrupted' (oh, was really the only thing that he could say.) by the phone ringing. Nathan jogged over to the counter to were the cordless phone sat. "Hello…oh uh…no…well now's not really a good time…well were kinda" Haley couldn't help but smile at the fact that he wanted to talk to her. "…she's right here" Nathan finished in a defeated tone.

"Hello…no Brooke you can not come here…not right now…your down stairs!...I guess" Haley let out an over dramatic sigh. "Nate every one is in the lobby."

"I guess that means they expect me to let them in?" Haley nodded. "Do I have to?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Haley heard her sister yell into the phone; Nathan started laughing to so she figured he heard her as well.

"I'll go buzz them up." Nathan started to walk away when Haley celled him.

"Nathan!" Haley hung up the phone, threw it on the couch and ran over to Nathan. And for a few seconds she stood in front of him. That's when she kissed him. She brought her lips to his in a crashing motion.

At first Nathan was surprised, startled even. But the he warmed up to it. He encircled his arms around her lower waist, and pulled her in closer to him to deepen the kiss. He was getting slightly uncomfortable bending down to reach her, so he picked her up, and in response, Haley swung her legs around his waist. Then as soon as she started it she ended it.

"Sorry but their waiting and…I just waned to see if you forgave me and- well lets just say I'm pretty sure I passed the test." She winked, hit his arm playfully, and skipped out of the room. _God, I'm hanging out with Brooke way two much. _

Nathan was still in a daze as 'the gang' was coming in. Jake, Jenny, Peyton, Brooke and Lucas straggling behind. Nathan greeted them with a warm welcome, but Haley, not so much. She knew she hurt them all by leaving, and she was nervous that they would, well- hate her now, especially Lucas.

"Hey guys." Haley said quietly from behind.

"HEY!" Peyton yelled and pushed her way through the crowd, she tripped on a few bags on the way there but reached Haley none the less, ignoring the laughs she got from the others.

"Peyton!" Haley passed to embrace her old friend it's good to see you! But um I would like to make it out alive. And so I can introduce you to my…my daughter." Peyton let Haley go and stared blankly at her.

"You left cause you got knocked up!" screamed Lucas pushing his way in front of Jake. "Scratch that. You knocked her up!" Lucas screamed, now focusing his attention on Nathan.

"Lucas!" Haley said in a harsh tone, she didn't like the was he was talking about her daughter.

"Shut up, I wouldn't be talking right now if I were you. You're nothing that I thought you were. Where's the Haley I knew? Huh? Now all I see is a slut!" Lucas hissed. Nathan went to go lunge toward his brother but was held back by Haley. Nathan slipped his hand down to Haley's and laced their fingers together. But Brooke was a different story. No one talked about Haley that way. She left out of love, and she raised a daughter on her own. Of course Brooke had helped out, but Brooke was Brooke. There was only so much a reformed 'loose chick' could do. But what hurt Brooke the most was that it was Lucas that had changed her. Lucas was a person with an amazing heart, and she didn't understand how he could say things about a person that meant to much to him. Granted that he was still bitter, which was understandable, but there was a line and Lucas just crossed it.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you! If I remember correctly you and I had a pregnancy scare our junior year. Not only that, But Jake had a baby when he was 16. And Peyton took on the role of mother-" She looked over to Jake and Peyton, as if to apologize for bringing them into this. Peyton was still Brooke's best friend and she got the message that this could very well get ugly. So Peyton whispered to her husband to take Jenny into the living room to watch TV. They would still be able to see her but Jenny wouldn't be able to here the conversation.

"That's different." Lucas puts up his finger warningly to Brooke as her cut off her sentence.

"How? Because Haley was married? Ya buddy that really helps your case!" Brooke said challenging him in a sarcastic tone. At that point Jake had brought Jenny away and was sitting with her on the couch.

"Well that insignificant fact didn't mean much to her. She left him didn't she! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't even his!" Both her best friend-or so she thought until now, and her sister were in a full on verbal brawl. The Nathan and Peyton's eyes were shifting from them to Haley, and if it didn't stop soon she was going to scream. Haley looked over to Nathan, she could see the anger burning anger in his eyes and she knew that if this didn't end soon that fists would soon be swinging. And there was her little Charlotte to save the day, it was like clock work.

"Mommy, why is everybody yelling?" the little girl asked holding a picture that she had drew in her hands.

"Grown up stuff babe. Hey what's that you got there?" Haley asked letting go of Nathan's hand and walking up to the little girl and kneeling down beside her. Charlie had always asked about her father and until now, all Haley could say was that her father loved her very, very much. But even after a few hours of knowing him a few hours she was already attached. And that scared Haley, she didn't want Charlie to miss him when he was traveling for basketball, that was even if she decided to move to New York from LA.

"That's me, that's you mommy, and that's daddy." Haley looked up to Nathan, he had the widest smile on his face when he heard that she had called him daddy, and that she had drawn him into the he picture. He couldn't help to think that it was ironic how that mirrored his life.

"Can I see?" Nathan asked coming over to the two girls, and kneeling down beside Haley and Charlotte. Before he did Nathan looked over to the others. Brooke and Peyton were standing arm in arm with each other, whispering and bother smiling from ear to ear. And Lucas watching from a far behind them.

"Yea daddy! Look you're holing a basketball and mommy's holdin a mic-phone!"

"Ladybug that's beautiful. Will you draw me a picture?" Haley had to look down so that Charlie wouldn't see her crying. To hear him call Charlotte ladybug was a rush like none other. And just from Nathan's tone of voice she could tell that he loved her already. Haley knew that Nathan would never turn his back on them.

"hmmm. What do you want?" She tapped her finger on her chin 'just like mommy,' she would always say

"How about a picture of you, me, mommy and aunt Brooke?" Brooke felt the need to come over and say hello to her Niece because she didn't want Nathan to be embarrassed when she little Charlotte asked 'who's aunt Brooke'. She pulled out of Peyton's arm and walked toward her niece.

"Hey Charlie Nat!" Brooke cheered using the nickname Brooke had given her. It was a combination of Charlotte's first and middle name, Charlotte and Natalie

"Aunt Bebe!" The little girl screamed and ran into her aunts arm. Brooke swept Charlie up in her arms and twirled her around. Only to hear the little girl giggle 'I'm flying! I'm flying!'

"Charlie Nat and Aunt Bebe?" Nathan whispered to Haley as they stood.

"Oh, Charlie Nat is Brooke's nickname for her-" She whispered back but was cut off by Nathan.

"She still does that?" Nathan whispered, he rolling his eyes and chuckling. Haley offered only a small giggle in return.

"And Charlie could never say Brooke, so she just got into the habit of calling her Bebe." Haley smiled. And led the group into the living room to see Jake and Jenny

"Hey babe I have a couple of people I want you to meet. This is-" Brooke was saying as she hoisted Charlotte higher up on her hip when she was cut off by Peyton's cheery, motherly voice. Brooke was still wondering how her dark, angsty old friend had aquired that voice, Brooke only laughed at herself at the thought.

"Hey big girl! I'm your Aunt Peyton." Once again she showed her bright white smile. "This is your Uncle Jake," Jake replied with a quiet 'hi' and friendly wave. "and this is your cousin. Jenny." She said at eye level to the girl. "She's the same age as you," Peyton took Jenny's hand, led her off the couch and over to her Haley, who Charlotte was now clinging to. "Do you girls think that you might want o play together?" Charlotte stayed close to Haley as she was introduced to the other girl, and Jenny did the same to Peyton.

"Do you have Barbie's?" Jenny said quietly, still clinging to her mother.

"Yea. I have some here but most of them are at home." Charlotte said. Haley could tell her daughter was begging to warm up to the other girl.

"You don't live here?" a small Jenny inquired. Every one was listening intently to the children's conversation, except for Jake. Who was engrossed in an episode of Dora the Explorer. One could have sworn that he was repeating the Spanish words under his breath.

"I live with my mommy in Lay" as Charlotte pronounced it. "But now I have a knew bedroom here with my stuff." Charlotte said, shrugging her shoulders up incredibly high for emphasis. Nathan and Haley exchanged a nervous glance. The two girls started to walk off in the direction of Charlie's room, talking quietly, one could tell that they were still 'feeling each other out'.

"Wait, wait, wait girls!" Brooke yelled in an exasperated voice. She felt slightly guilty about not introducing Charlotte to Luke. She got confused stares from the group, as she pulled Luke's hand over to were the girls were standing waiting for Brooke after she called them. "Charlie, this is your idiot, asshole uncle, Luke." She said with a sigh, but then threw a fake smile on for the girls.

"But don't say any of that!" She glared at Brooke. "he's just your uncle Luke" Haley said quickly walking over to Brooke, Lucas, Jenny, and Charlotte; with Nathan following behind her. "Now. you are going to go up to Uncle Luke, tell him you love him. And then he, is going to tell you how he loves you more than life it's self and he's going to tell you how sorry he is." Haley said flashing a huge smile in Lucas's direction. Lucas sighed in defeat. He knew Haley was right.

"What's he sorry for mommy?" The little girl wondered.

"Lets just say it's like original sin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A Rush of Blood to the Head**

**They Call it Lost and Found For a Reason**

After their abrupt reunion the six adults made their way into the kitchen. And then after an awkward silence that lasted about ten minutes Haley couldn't take it anymore.

"Is anyone hungry? Kay Brooke, Peyton lets go." Haley didn't wait for a response, all she did was pull the girls up by the wrists and drag them into the kitchen.

**In the kitchen.**

"What the hell was that!" Haley screamed to her sister.

"What was what!" Brooke shrieked equally loud as her little sister. Yes they were twins but Brooke was at the advantage of being born 3.25 minutes earlier.

"The sexual tension that's radiating from yours and Lucas' bodies!" As the sisters continued their screaming match, Peyton searched thought all the cabinet's and cupboard for something edible.

"There is no sexual tension! I can't even believe you would say that!" Peyton was still having no luck on her hunt for food, and was she hungry. "And what the hell is with you and Nathan! You two look like you want to attack and devour each other!"

**Back in the living room.**

"soo… how are you and Peyton?" Nathan asked trying desperately to break the tension in the air.

"Dude, who care about me and Peyton. What's up with you and Haley?" Nathan was about to answer in a questionable stutter, when the boys heard the shrieking from way of the kitchen. All three wait for a minute just listening. Then they heard the definitive voice of Haley James ask about her sexual tension with Lucas. Nathan looked over to his brother, and say the flush of crimson flood into his cheeks. And then there was Brooke: what the hell is with you and Nathan, you two look like you want to attack and devour each other. Wow was he that obvious.

"If you think there is any way your getting out of this you crazy." Jake said. The two brother's followed their friends gaze to Peyton, tiptoeing into the room her daughter currently resided. She looked caught, and solemn as she sullenly walked over to the three men. She plopped down on to the couch with a sight.

"I don't know what I was thinking coming here. I just wanted everything to back to the way it was before they left when we were best friends."

"No baby don't cry it's ok. We're sorry. We fight it's what we do. Don't take it personally we love." Haley and Brooke had walked into the living room and had heard everything Peyton said. To say the least they both felt horrible.

"It's ok." Her tears started to diminish after a few minutes in the arms of her coddling friends. "Nathan do you have grapefruit?" Peyton asked randomly out of absolutely nowhere.

"Peyton you hate grapefruit." Brooke said before Nathan could answer, that's answer obviously being, no. That's when it hit them, like a big yellow school bus. Both girls started yelping. All three of the men on the couch started at each other. All Jake heard was a roar of 'congratulations' from Brooke and Haley and his face went black, and pale.

"God Peyton this is so, so great. The mood swings, the cravings and not to mention your boobs are massive. And that says a lot being that your only like, what an A? I'm so happy for you Peyton." Brooke stated truthfully as she hugged her friend.

"What the hell just happened. Peyton?" Jake said, he was utterly confused.

"Oh, well- I didn't want you to find out like this. But, were having a baby Jake." Peyton was beaming, glowing if you will. She was a thing of beauty in Jake's eyes. And she was his. He ran over to his wife and brought her into a hug. Neither of them noticed when Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Lucas quietly walked out of the room.

"So you have nothing to eat. Just beer and mac n cheese." Brooke deadpanned.

"I'll go to the store. Nathan prolly doesn't know the difference from baking soda and baking power." Haley volunteered as she let out a light chuckle.

"I'll go with you." Lucas offered. He knew he would get shot down by Haley, but he had to try. He had to apologize.

"I'm flattered that you would even think to be seen with a slut in public, but I think I can handle it myself." Haley glare

"I'll go with you." Nathan said as he got their coats from the hall closet. "You don't even know were it is Haley." Nathan said when he noticed her about to protest. Haley silently agreed. She knew that his reason for coming was deeper. That he wasn't just tagging along so he could show her were the grocery store was.

They walked in the cool New York air for about fifteen minutes when Nathan spoke. "So I think that we really need to talk. Like talk talk." Haley could tell he was nervous. She knew that in his mind Nathan was running a hundred situations in his head. Each one different from the last trying to prepare himself for the worst, because that's just how Nathan was. She had only been married to him for a little under a year, but she liked to think that she knew everything about him. Everything.

"Um- like what?" Haley didn't want this to become a fight. She didn't want him to get angry with her.

"Well for one, I want to be in her life. I want to really be her father. Go to recitals, father daughter teas, everything. And I cant do that if we live on different sides of the country. So I was thinking about moving, to LA." He had a smile on his face. It was the same smile that she had seen so many years before when she would tutor him, when a problem would click. When he was proud of himself. She also had noticed that that particular smile, had never broken through when it came to basketball.

"No need. I'm moving here. I like it here. I miss the seasons. Hell I miss the cold. Plus I'm talking a break from music. And that means you won't have to be traded or anything, it'll be easier." She wondered how he would take it, would he be happy, disappointed that once again she was calling the shots. She couldn't look at his face, she was to afraid, all she did was focus her attention on a piece of corn.

"Sounds good. To be honest with you I really do like my job, like were I am most of the time, the botox, summer all year round just doesn't sound to appealing." They both shared a laugh together. It was light hearted but it still make her heart flutter, just like old times. "Ya know you don't have to leave so soon. You could stay with me as long as you need, I really don't mind."

"I would really like that." Stupid Haley! Stupid, stupid, stupid Haley! "I mean- ya know it would give you a lot of time to spend with Charlotte. It's funny how you have only known each other a day but your already attached."

"I love her. I've only known about her for a few days but I already feel like I would do anything for her."

"Ya I know the feeling." Haley sighed solemnly. He didn't know that he was talking about him. How she gave up the life she wanted so bad for him and his dreams. Haley had wanted just to be woman who was loved by her husband and her children. She left so he could follow his dreams. But now she's almost sure that she shared the same dream as him. She had ruined every thing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Haley what are you doing? It's three in the morning." Nathan walked out into the living room in a pair of plaid pajama pants, over to Haley. She had been sitting on floor in front of the switch on fire reminiscing. She carried it every where with her, the small cardboard box. Inside it held a couple of pictures she stole from the wedding wall, her wedding ring, and her cracker jack bracelet.

"Huh?" Haley quickly slipped the box under the couch she was leaning on, praying he hadn't notice, but she sees him rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion, so she assumes he didn't. "Oh, I was just thinking." Her eyes focus on the fire, she thinks. About everything.

"What about?" Nathan asks as he sits next to her. He watches her. She's so beautiful, the ambient light of the fire, casts a warm glow around her.

"Today, when we were in the market. I told you I would stay here with you but I don't know if I can do that. I'm thinking that maybe I should get a hotel room tomorrow." She watched Nathan as he got up, not saying anything to her. She could here his feet shuffling around in the kitchen, cabinet doors opening and closing, and clanking of bottles. He came back with a bottle, of what looked like whisky and two small glasses. Nathan proceeds to pour cool liquid in to the sparkling crystal glasses.

"Don't be so stingy." Haley told him with a laugh.

"When did you become a drinker?" Nathan inquired as he matched her with a light chuckle.

"Well, I think it was the lack of sex and a screaming child." Haley answered then downs her whisky in one shot which left Nathan gaping at the woman in front of him. He had never seen anyone down whisky like that.

"When was the last time you got laid." He figured, her being the gorgeous and famous women she was she was always getting offers, men shoving their numbers in her pockets, men gawking at her features and perfectly proportion; just thinking about it made his fists clench.

"It doesn't matter."

Thirty minutes later…and a few more drinks the couple was pretty wasted. Nathan lowered himself off the couch on to the floor were Haley was, after a few minutes of silence. He put his drink on the coffee table and lowered his head so it was level with her ear.

Out of the blue Haley could feel a cool breath on the back of her neck. She knew it was Nathan, but she honestly didn't know what to do, or how to react. Then she could feel Nathan gently nuzzling on ear lobe, he remembered.

Nathan moved his lips down now giving her neck proper treatment. He knew that this would leave marks in the morning, but it didn't matter. She was already his, no matter how many guys she's fucked over these years she would always be his. He pulled Haley on to his lap, still kissing her neck, could hear escape her mouth. She was now caressing his bare chest. Nathan let his hand run freely under Haley's cotton shorts, but soon moved it to a more comfortable position on the small of her back.

Haley couldn't take it anymore, the teasing was too much. She ran her fingernails up and entwined them in his shaggy raven hair. She pulled his face to hers and their lips met in a searing passionate kiss. It had so much more meaning than one would ever think a kiss would have. Nathan moved his hands from her back and was working on removing the plain white cotton shirt she wore. When he had, he stared at her. She was so beautiful.

"Nathan what are we doing?" Haley whispered in his ear.

"Where doing what married people Haley baby." And with that he picked her at the waist and brought her into his bedroom. After that only sounds of pleasure could be heard until morning.

Haley wakes up and quickly notices that she was pressed against a warm body, and both were naked. She turned to see Nathan lying next to her. She jumped, out of the bed grabbing a sheet from the bed with her.

"What the hell did we do! This is horrible! I'm such and idiot!" Do to Haley's not so quiet ranting Nathan had woken up.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Nathan asked groggily as he turned pulling the thick duvet over his head.

"What am I yelling about! Nathan! Do you see what we did?" Haley asked pacing on the floor next to the bed, and throwing her hands around in the air.

"It's not a huge deal. So could you please stop screaming?"

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Nathan. God, I'm so, so sorry." Haley cried as she ran out of his bedroom still wrapped in the bed sheet.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled after her. He got out of the comfort of his bed, and unsuccessfully attempted to put on a pair of boxers. Finally he managed to put them on and get out of the room to chase after Haley.

When he reached the room Haley had been occupying for the past few days, she was getting dressed in a simple pair of faded jeans and a simple white tank top. Nathan could see a few tears starting to drip down her face.

"Hales what are you sorry for. Everything's fine." Actually in Nathan's eyes everything was wonderful. He loved Haley, and he had forgiven her for leaving a long time ago.

"No Nathan everything's not fine. I can't stay here with you. I have to leave."

"Not again, Haley. I won't let you leave me again. I- God, Haley I love you damn it! I got past you leaving the first time but I won't let you do it again." Haley tried feverishly to get out of the room but Nathan wouldn't have it. He grabbed on to her small body and would let go. Finally Haley gave in and cried on her husband's shoulder. For years she felt like she didn't deserve to call her soul mat that. But after his confession she swore to herself that she would always call him that. Nathan would always be Haley and Haley would always be Nathan's.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Charlotte asked as she walked into the bedroom clutching on to her favorite purple chenille bear.

"Oh baby. I'm crying cause I'm happy and because I love you!" Haley screamed as she continued to attack the little girls with tickles.

"Daddy… save… me!" Shrieked the little girl. Nathan couldn't help but join in with his daughter and wife.

"Come on Charlie get mommy!"

"OK! OK! OK! I give up." Haley surrendered due to the fact the she almost peed her pants. "Babe how bout you go get dressed and spent the day with Daddy? He can take you to the park and go shopping and everything. Mommy is going stay home and cook dinner because Aunt Bebe, Aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake, Uncle Luke and Jenny are coming over for dinner." The little girl agreed and skipped out of the room once again leaving the adults alone.

"I love you too, Nathan. I meant what I said on the beach that day." Haley said looking down at the feet.

"So you'll say?" Nathan inquired getting hopeful. The truth was he had dreamt about this: him and Haley getting together again and having a family.

"Always and forever."

**Ok so tell me what you think. I was thinking about stopping there but if you guys want me to continue I will. So it inevitably come down to you reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey I'm glad you came." Haley opened the door revealing her sister and her best friend. She had called them immediately after Charlotte and Nathan had left.

"Hales are you ok you look like you've been crying?" Her sister asked concerned. Brooke had always been there right next to Haley with everything she ever chose to do. She was always thanking Brooke but it was never enough.

"Yea. Ok um- Nathan and I, I think were back together." And after that one botched up sentences the three girls had cried their eyes out for hours on end. There were tissues spewed out all over the living room, and in between them were three girls and their tear stained faces and puffy eyes.

Nathan had taken Charlotte to Central Park that day, they had climbed the rocks and eaten hotdog on the sunny patches of grass. After lunch Nathan had bought his daughter a pair of shiny patent leather mary-janes that she had fallen in love with from the Stride Right window.

They were now waiting in lobby of the apartment building for the elevator when the door opened again revealing Jake, Jenny and Lucas.

"Hi Jenny." Charlotte stated quietly holding on to Nathan's finger. Nathan did one of those lame guy hug handshake things while properly congratulating him.

"Lucas." Nathan said noticing his brother's presence with an icy cold glare and a nod.

"Nate man, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Lucas asked twiddling his thumbs in a nervous fashion. Nathan looked down at his daughter, remembering what his own brother had said about her only two nights ago. How could someone say those things about my Charlotte? He thought to himself, then figuring- if I get to punch him…I can stomach talking to him.

"Jake, take her upstairs for me, and tell Haley I'll be a minute." Jake nodded as Nathan bent down to Charlotte's level.

"Ladybug, I'm gunna go talk to Uncle Luke for a second, k?" Nathan kissed her forehead and started to get up when her felt his daughter's little hand on his arm. "What is it?" questioning concernedly due to the sad expression she was wearing.

"Mommy said you loved me 'berry,' 'berry' much, but you were on vacation. Your coming back right?" hearing his little girl say those word made his heart break into a million pieces time ten.

"Ladybug, I'll always come back. I promise." Nathan looked at his brother's guilt stricken face, ad continued out side from him.

"I'm glad your talking to me." Lucas stated sincerely.

"I figured I would come if it ended in me breaking your face." Nathan sneered

"Ok I deserved that. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what I said to Haley…and Charlotte. Ya know she's all you little brother." Finishing in a light laugh

"You have some nerve man. If I remember correctly she's your best friend. And ya she left but, that was seven years ago man." One could observe that he was truly disgusted with his brother.

"Ya she LEFT seven years ago! Not even with a good bye. She was supposed to be my best friend! How could you just forget all of that?" Lucas was now receiving dirty looks from random people walking on the side walk.

"She gave me a kid Luke. She said she did it for me, and because I love her. God I love her. I forgave her a long time ago for leaving." He sated those words with such grace and emotion that Lucas was taken a back. Nathan was right. Haley had done what she thought was best and it probably wasn't easy for her. Nathan left his brother standing dumbfounded on the side walk as he went back up stairs.

"Mommy!" Charlotte squealed when she saw her mother talking to Brooke.

"Hey babe. How was your day? Where is your dad?" Haley gave her a hug and started to scoop up the used tissues from the coffee table and threw them away.

"I had lots of fun. And look! He bought me new shoes!" Charlotte lifted her leg and put it on Haley's knee to reveal her prized positions. "He's outside talking to uncle Luke." And just like that she was off playing with Jenny and her toy horses.

Brooke had come back with Peyton from the bathroom after yet another episode of morning sickness, even though it was almost four thirty in the after noon. They came in to the kitchen and immediately accompanied her in rummaging through the cabinets.

"Gosh we went shopping three days ago. Were in the hell did all the food go?" Haley sighed, just then they heard the elevator bell ring signaling some one was getting off.

"Hey" Nathan greeted Peyton, Brooke, and then Haley. A few minutes later Luke came up stairs "So what are we eating for dinner?" he questioned.

"Well we have beer, water, ice, and Doritos, take you pick." Haley answered with a sarcastic smile. Everyone just laughed at the display before them.

"Ok, how bout we just go out? There's a new place opening down on the corner of fifth and sixteenth. It's supposed to be really good." Everyone agreed, and left to change and decided to meet back there in a hour and a half were a car would drive them. Peyton had arranged for a sitter to come to watch the two girls. Little did they know how interesting this evening would be.


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: I'm so sorry you guys! And I know that this chapter was supposed to be about the dinner but I am soooo tired of this story. So this is going to be an epilogue and then it's going to be over! Finally.

Nathan woke up to the sunshine pouring in through the un covered window. As he looked down he saw his beautiful wife peacefully sleeping in his arms. He brought his hand up to her face, gently tracing her soft features. Who knew she would still look so amazing after all these years.

"Morning." She said to him, her eyes still closed, not for long. She quickly opened them and attacked her husband with feverous kisses. Although they were soon interrupted.

"Mommy! Daddy! Looked what me and Charlie made for yous!" Nathan and Haley took the large pink card out of their small daughter's hands. The brown marker righting was perfectly illegible, obviously written by their five year old daughter, Alyssa Ann.

"Lissy Doll, this is beautiful." Nathan exclaimed, as he pinned her down and furiously tickled her. Haley only stood on the side lines and laughed at the interaction with Charlotte, who came in quietly right after Alyssa.

"ok, come on guys we made and an anniversary breakfast! Whoo!"

Five hours later:

"Wow. Twelve years huh baby? Well I just wanted to tell you, in front of all these people. How much you truly mean to me. But I can't, because there aren't even words to describe how much I love you. You're my reason, to live, to be, and to love. And those seven years without you, were truly the worst, but what you gave me in the end…It made it all worth it, every minute. Because you, and Charlotte, and Lissy, you girls are all I need." The crowd erupted in large roars and Nathan stepped off the stage and embraced his wife, picking her up and spinning her around. Once he relesed her Haley gingerly brought his head down to whisper in his hear.

"Ya know how you said that Charlie, Lissy, and me were all you needed?" Haley continued when she felt Nathan's head nod up and down. "how would you feel if there was one more person, added to that list? A little boy maybe?" Haley giggles when Nathan broke away and looked at her disbelievingly.

"Babe, what do you mean?" Nathan's hands still tight around her waist.

"I'm pregnant again, it's a boy."

"Well thank God you _finally_ told him!"

"Brooke, why do you always have to ruin everything!"

"Because I'm your nosey, meddling older sister."

"Ok, five god damn minutes! Five! And that was a rhetorical question!" Lucas had made his way over to Nathan after he had so his girl friend had so rudely interrupted the happy couple. He thought back to that night, at dinner when every thing had changed for him, because once again the oldest James sister had swooped in and stole his heart, but then again it had always belonged to her.

"Well, I hate to brake up another James twin bickering match, but I just wanted to come over here and wish you two congratulations!"

"Well then dare I congratulate you too?" Haley asked as she looked slyly at Brooke.

"What do you mean buddy?"

"What Brooke hasn't told you yet?"

"Listen sister you better watch it!" Brooke screamed pointing her index finger at Haley.

"well it looks as if you Scott boys are knocking up us James, like there's no tomorrow!" At this comment Lucas spit his drink out

"Surprise!" Brooke said weakly.


End file.
